gtafandomcom-20200222-history
24/7
24/7 (also written as 24-7 and formerly 24-Seven) is a chain of convenience stores based on the 7 Eleven stores. This business appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA IV, GTA Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. Description In GTA San Andreas, the stores are well spread all over San Andreas, and have almost always a different appearance from the outside, but from inside they are almost all the same, with only minor aesthetic alterations; for example, Bitch'n' Dog Food cans are up for sale in only one store. The player can only buy snacks or drinks at the vending machines. Sometimes, the clerk and a customer interact in a short animation, but the customers never leave the store. You can spot a lot of things in every single store, like Love Juice, Cherry Popper ice-cream or pizzas from Vice City. There are also several arcade games in every 24/7 which can be played. The pedestrians found inside the stores (two to four usually spawn) will typically make a comment when looking at something on the shelves or random comments about their life while walking around, only interacting with the player if provoked. Other than providing the ability to purchase food from vending machines, the 24/7 stores serve no storyline-related or 100% completion purchase in GTA: San Andreas, with the exception of the Commerce location Roboi's Food Mart, which is the site of the Roboi's Food Mart Courier Mission and becomes an asset property (although the store carries a different name, the interior of Roboi's is identical to that of a 24/7, indicating the two chains are likely related). 24/7 stores reappear in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, but are no longer accessible. Billboards advertising the store and its products can be seen, and its logo appears on some Steed (GTA IV) and Yankee (GTA Chinatown Wars) trucks. The stores reappear in Grand Theft Auto V, however, not all 24/7 stores can be entered and the player can buy 3 types of candy bars to restore the player's health at the counter of the store. The player is able to shoplift, resulting in a one star wanted level. Enterable 24/7s can also be robbed for money. The player has to threaten the clerc by pointing a weapon at him. The player can intimidate the clerc forcing him to empty the till faster by shooting at the products behind the counter. After the clerc handed out the money and player keeps his weapon pointed at him, he will ask what the player wants and states that there is no money left. But if the player shoots at the second till it opens and there appears a second bag with more money. Most of the time the bag with the money falls behind the counter and the players has to go behind the counter in order to pick it up. If the player robs the store, it results in a one star wanted level. If the player decides to shoot the clerc, it might result in a two star wanted level. When the player shoplifts, robs the store and shoots at the second till in one take, the police will most of the time already have arrived at the scene before the player leaves the store. A decent getaway-car is therefor highly recommended, especially if the player decides to shoot at the police which results in a 3 star wanted level. Should the clerk be killed before giving the player the money as some will refuse to get the money and sometimes, after being robbed several times, will even get a gun out. Then the player can rob the till themselves by pressing right on the D-pad and shoot at the second till for some extra money. If you visit the same 24/7 you just robbed later, the store owner (if spared during the first robbery) will recognize you and flees the store. The player will get a one star wanted level but is still able to steel the money from the tills. Locations GTA V *(All listed are the only locations available to rob). *One in Sandy Shores, around the corner from Trevor's trailer. *One on the Great Ocean Highway around a quarter of a mile north the drop off point from the mission Pack Man. *One on Route 68 west of the Los Santos Customs, the location available for purchase by Franklin. *One at the gas station used in the mission I Fought The Law. *One on the road at the back of Chumash Plaza. *Across from Hands-On Car Wash in Davis. *One in Downtown Vinewood. *One on the Senora Freeway southbound side in Grand Senora Desert. *One on the Ineseno Road in the Banham Canyon. *One in Vinewood. Gallery 24-7-GTA4-HoveBeach-exterior.jpg|Masterson St. and Wappinger Ave, Hove Beach, Broker - Liberty City 247-GTAIV-Broker.png|Earp St. and Dillon St, Downtown, Broker - Liberty City PA050080.JPG|Leavenworth Avenue, Northern Gardens, Bohan - Liberty City DSCF2848.JPG|Kunzite Street and Frankfort Avenue, Star Junction, Algonquin - Liberty City DSCF2853.JPG|Frankfort Ave and Wardite St., Northwood, Algonquin - Liberty City EFLC+2011-12-29+14-25-08-73.jpg|Borlock Road between Calcium Street and Barium Street, Fishmarket South, Algonquin. - Liberty City EFLC 2011-12-30 09-42-31-04.jpg|Feldspar Street between Bismarck Avenue and Luddite Row, Suffolk, Algonquin.- Liberty City Casino 247.jpg|Starfish Casino - Las Venturas, San Andreas Caston 247.jpg|Fort Carson, San Andreas (Shares interior with 24/7) Commerce 247.jpg|Commerce, Los Santos - San Andreas (shares interior with 24/7) Corona247.jpg|El Corona, Los Santos - San Andreas (shares interior with 24/7) Creek 247.jpg|Creek, Las Venturas - San Andreas Emerald Isle 247.jpg|The Emerald Isle, Las Venturas - San Andreas Escalante 247.jpg|Roca Escalante, Las Venturas - San Andreas Mulholand24-7.jpg|Mulholland, Los Santos - San Andreas (Shares interior with 24/7) Mulholland 247.jpg|Mulholland, Los Santos - San Andreas (Shares interior with 24/7) Old Venturas 247.jpg|Old Venturas Strip, Las Venturas - San Andreas Redsands East 247.jpg|Redsands East, Las Venturas - San Andreas Starfish 247.jpg|Starfish Casino, Las Venturas - San Andreas Whetstone 247.jpg|Whetstone, San Andreas (Shares interior with 24/7) Michael-24-7.jpg|Michael outside of a 24/7 store in Little Seoul 24-7-shopfront-GTAV.jpg|Chumash, San Andreas 247route682.jpg|Harmony, San Andreas Products *24/7 Baked Beans *24/7 Chocolate Chip Cookies *24/7 English Breakfast Tea *24/7 Peach Halves *Bitch'n' Dog Food *Briquettes *CJ's Fishy Fingers *Cok O Pops *Crispy Flakes *Cherry Popper Chocolate Chunk *Cherry Popper Mint Ripple *Dump Ice Cream Bar *Love Juice *Munky Juice *Pissh *Señorio's *Slick-O-Greese Sex Lard *Sprunk *Sprunk Light Trivia *The 24/7 logo bears a resemblance to the real life store 7-Eleven's logo. The only differences are the words in the logo, and that the foreground and background words' shades of color are inverted. Also, the real 7-Eleven logo has a slightly darker shade of green in the background. *24/7 also appears in Manhunt, another video game developed by Rockstar Games. *In GTA IV, a defunct 24-7 has the name written as Twenty Four Seven, but some letters are missing and one letter is turned upsidedown, making it read "Twat FurS", one example of Rockstar's innumerous sexual innuendos. *In GTA San Andreas, instead of putting actual ingredients in the 24/7 "English Breakfast Tea" and "Chocolate Chip Cookies", it is just random gibberish. *Originally in San Andreas, you could rob 24/7, but this feature was removed in the final version of the game. *According to a recent GI Interview, 24/7s in GTA V appear to be enterable, and a bit run down. *San Fierro is the only city in San Andreas that does not have any 24/7s. *When robbing a 24/7 in ''Grand Theft Auto Online, ''the player may speak into their mic, making the clerk move faster when putting money in a bag. The player can either say "Give me the money! Go, go, go!" in an angry voice or simply blabber random noises. Either way, the clerk will get scared and give the money. *In GTA V the player can shoot the products behind the clerk, these will be bottles or cigarettes and this will intimidate him and put the money in the bag faster. *In the racing game Need for Speed Most Wanted (2012), there were several minimarkets with the same name found in Fairhaven City, although the logo is more similar to 7-Eleven. Gallery Image:24-7-GTASA-interior.jpg|The interior of a 24/7 branch in GTA San Andreas. Image:CherryPopperIceCream-GTASA-boxes.jpg|Boxes of Cherry Popper ice cream. 24-7_GTA_V.png|A 24/7 in GTA V Image:24-7-GTA4-HoveBeach-exterior.jpg|24/7 store in GTA IV. Image:Milk-GTASA-bottles&cartons.jpg|Bottles and cartons of milk. Image:Sprunkcans-GTASA-24-7.jpg|Cans of Sprunk, and "Sprunk Lite". Image:Bitch'n'DogFood-GTASA-cans.jpg|Cans of Bitch 'n' Dog Food. Image:Biglogs-GTASA-cerealboxes.jpg|Boxes of Cok O Pops, and Crispy Flakes. Image:Pissh Beer Bottle.jpg|Bottles of Pissh, and an unnamed liquor. Image:Slick-O-Grease Sex Lard.jpg|Slick-O-Greese Sex Lard. Image:CharcoalBriquettes-GTASA-bags.jpg|Bags of charcoal briquettes. Image:LoveJuice-GTASA-boxes.jpg|Boxes of Love Juice. Image:Pissh-GTASA-boxes.jpg|Boxes of Pissh. 247-GTASA-beanspeaches.png|Baked Beans and Peach Halves labels, GTA San Andreas. 247-GTASA-chocochip.png|Chocolate Chip Cookies label, GTA San Andreas. 247-GTASA-tea.png|English Breakfast Tea label, GTA San Andreas. 247-GTASA-products.jpg|Various 24/7 merchandise inside the Blueberry Safehouse, GTA San Andreas. 247_Truck.png|Steed truck with 24/7 logo. 247_Billboard_1.png|Billboard from 24/7 advertising Strawberry Rails. 247_Billboard_2.png|Billboard of 24/7 advertising Alco Patch. photo0201.jpg|247 Supermarket Advertisement. 0_0(38).jpg|A clerk holding a shotgun. This sometimes occurs when the player decides to shoot the clerk after forcing him to give money. 24-7.png|The 24-7 found in Need For Speed Most Wanted (2012). Notice that the logo looks more similar to 7-Eleven. de:24/7 es:24/7 fr:24/7 pl:24/7 sv:24/7 Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Supermarkets Category:Corporations Category:Stores in GTA Vice City Category:Stores in GTA San Andreas Category:Stores in GTA IV Category:Stores in GTA V